1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame/lens combination for a pair of swimming goggles. In particular, the present invention relates to a combination of a frame and a lens for forming a pair of swimming goggles with improved assembling convenience, improved utility, and reduced swimming resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising a frame 1′ made of a rigid material with excellent stretching resistance and including two ring portions 11′ for respectively holding two lenses 2′. Each ring portion 11′ includes two engaging members 111′ for engaging with the lenses 2′. Each ring portion 11′ further includes an outer side 12′ with an engaging portion 13′ for engaging with an associated end of a head strap 3′. Each lens 2′ is made of a rigid material with excellent stretching resistance and includes a front portion 21′ and an annular rear portion 22′ for engaging with an associated eye socket of a user, with the annular rear portion 22′ including an inclined outer section 23′. Each lens 2′ further includes two openings 24′ for engaging with the engaging members 111′ of the associated ring portion 11′.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, when in assembly, force is applied to engage the lenses 2′ with the ring portions 11′ and the engaging members 111′ are engaged with the openings 24′. Each end of the head strap 3′ is engaged with the engaging portion 13′ of the outer side 12′ of the associated ring portion 11′. A soft padding member 4′ is coupled to an inner side of each lens 2′.
The frame 1′ and the lenses 2′ are made of a relatively rigid material, providing the engaging member 111′ with sufficient strength to reliably engage with the openings 24′. However, the rigid material results in unsatisfactory flexibility of the frame 1′. As a result, it is difficult to stretch and expand each ring portion 11′ for mounting the associated lens 2′ and the ring portions 11′ are apt to break. Further, the outer side 12′ of each ring portion 11′ must extend to a length sufficient for engaging with the associated end of the head strap 3′, resulting in resistance while swimming.
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising a rigid frame 5′ with two ring portions, two lens holding members 6′, and two lenses 7′. Each ring portion of the rigid frame 5′ includes a notch 51′ in an outer side thereof for engaging with a rigid block 52′. Each lens holding member 6′ includes a connecting block 61′ for engaging with an associated ring portion. Each lens 7′ is held in a front end of the associated lens holding member 6′. Although each lens holding member 6′ can be engaged with the associated ring portion of the frame 5′ by means of stretching the associated ring portion at the notch 51′, a rigid block 52′ is required and the assembling procedure is inconvenient.
FIG. 11 is an exploded perspective view of a further pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising a frame 8′ including two ring portions 81′ each having two engaging grooves 811′ (only one is shown) for holding an associated rigid lens 9′. Each ring portion 81′ includes an outer side 82′ having a recessed portion 83′ for coupling with a block 90′. Each lens 9′ includes two engaging members 91′ (only one is shown) for engaging with the engaging grooves 811′ and an engaging portion 92′ for engaging with the associated block 90′, with an associated end of the head strap 93′ being engaged with the block 90′. The blocks 90′ are mounted after the lenses 9′ are forcibly inserted into the ring portions 81′. However, it is difficult to stretch and expand the ring portions 81′ of the rigid frame 8′ when assembling the lenses 9′. Additional cost is required for manufacturing the blocks 90′, and mounting of the blocks 90′ requires additional time. Further, the outer side 82′ of each ring portion 81′ must extend to a length sufficient for engaging with the associated end of the head strap 93′, resulting in resistance while swimming.